Ice And Heaven (forever?) SuzunoxAphrodi
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Suzuno and Aphrodi both have a crush on eacother, but they think the other doesnt, wich is pretty stupid because even Nagumo sees it! will they be together or will they keep walking past eachother?
1. Chapter 1

AGAIN A SUZUNOxAPHRODI FIC, YEAH THEYRE YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE OR NOT EH?

WELL, I HOP YOU ENJOY IT

* * *

~The changing room in the Fire Dragon stadium~

'Hey Suzuno are you listening?" Chae-Chan-soo waved a hand i Suzuno's face, they had just finished training and were now about to take a shower. Nagumo Chuckled "Ofcourse he isnt listening, he is looking how 'red-eyed god' takes his boxers of,hahaha!"

Suzuno flinched, the only thing he hated really about his best friends was that he always knew what his feelings were and that the redhead used that skill to tease him didnt make it any better.

Aphrodi who had guessed they were talking about him, looked up "What are you guys talking about?"

Chae-chan-soo quickly brought up a lie ''We were talking about a new formation, with you and Suzuno as key players" the black haired boy scratched his neck and lookend all innocent at the blonde, giving Suzuno a little wink. The ice user sighed softly "Thanks god.."

Nagumo stood up "actually they were talking about..." He stopped when Suzuno slapped his face "shut up!" the white haired boy looked nervous as hell and Aphrodi was sure he could see a slight blush on the ice user his cheeks.

But he felt also that his own cheeks were burning up a little when he saw that the blue-eyed boy wasnt staring straight into his eyes but at his lips.

Suzuno couldnt help it, from the first moment he saw The blonde he wanted to crash his lips into him, "Hold yourself in Fuusuke.." the ice user tried to look away from Aphrodi.

He panicked when the red-eyed boy walked near him "Hey Suzuno...can i ask you something?" he softly touched Suzuno's hand.

"What is it?" Suzuno tried to sound normal wich didnt succeed.

The blonde blushed "i heard you are good at history, can you teach me some things, maybe after school?" he smiled angelic,his eyes sparkling

Suzuno looked around "This is a dream" He thought "this cant be true." but then he saw Nagumo's 'im going to tease you about this-face' and he knewed that it was real. "pinch me" he whispered to the fire user, Nagumo sneaked near him and pinched his neck very hard. "enough proof?" he whispered.

Aphrodi continued "Would you like to do that?" he sounded so sweet, only his voice was enough reason for the ice user to stammer a "yes"

The blonde hugged him "thanks" suddenly the ice user felt some warm,wett lips at his cheek "You really dont know how happy you make me...Fuusuke"

The other fire dragon players howled and laughed, but you could see that they were all happy for Suzuno.

The ice user smiled back to Aphrodi "you make me also very happy..."

~At school~

Suzuno sighted, this was the last lesson of the day and he COULDNT wait for the bell to ring because he was going to Aphrodi's house tomorrow to help him a bit, perhaps even more...

"Oh quit with your stupid thoughts Fuusuke, he only wants to get better marks and you will help him with that, thats all!"

he felt a pat on his shoulder "Oi Fuusuke.." It was Nagumo, he whispered very soft "Aphrodi said i should give this to you.." he couldnt hold in a loud chuckle "Its funny how you guys dont see how MADLY the other is in love"

The teacher jumped from his seat "Silence!" the other students giggled and a certain red-haired one even said "Wow he can jump? You must be strong if you can jump with somuch fat on your legs.."

Suzuno didnt payd much attention to the joke, he opened the box Nagumo gave to him, there were a chocolate heart and a letter inside.

The ice user taked the letter and began to read it

DEAR SUZUNO

I KNOW THIS SOUNDS WEIRD BUT I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU...

"in love?" Suzuno felt himself in heaven when he heard that words.

I ALSO DONT WANT TO KEEP MY THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU IN SECRET ANYMORE, THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU:

MY ANGEL: (ANOTHER STUPID POEM OF MY)

My angel is the one who looks over me  
My angel is the one who cares about me  
My angel who has beautiful blue eyes  
My angel has white hair  
My angel will be there to hold me  
My angel keeps me warm  
My angel is the one who is always on my mind  
My angel is the love of my life  
My angel is the one in my dreams  
My angel has soft kissable lips  
My angel will catch me when i fall  
My angel will make me smile when no one else can  
My angel will love me for who i am  
My angel will be there untill the end of time  
He is the angel god gave me

(THIS ISNT EVEN A POEM...STOOOPID)

"A-aphrodi" Suzuno mumbled, he continued reading becxause the blonde had written another Beautiful

YOU'RE BEAUTYFULL (EVEN MY NAMES FOR POEMS ARE STOOOPID)

Even if we don't stay friends  
Stay Beautiful  
Even if we fall apart  
Stay Beautiful  
Because you're going to be someone in life  
Stay Beautiful  
For me or if not for me  
Stay Beautiful  
For yourself or for the people you love  
Just Stay Beautiful  
Because someday you're going to find the one  
You really truly love and he be telling you  
To Stay Beautiful too  
Stay Beautiful  
Because you're an amazing person and  
That'll never change and  
Stay Beautiful  
Because you're one and in a million and  
Stay Beautiful  
Just to stay the beautiful person  
You are today and  
Stay Beautiful  
Because that's who you are You're Beautiful

The bell rang, Suzuno didnt heard it, he was speechless "Aphrodi..." he mumbled "Aphrodi.." He mumbled louder then he screamed " I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Then Aphrodite came walking in he looked a bit stressed "Did you read it?"

Suzuno Ran to the blonde and jumped on him, his arms wrapped around Aphrodi's neck "I love you too!"

The boys locked their lips, this was the moment they both waited for for almost a year. When they breaked the kiss Aphrodi whispered "Shall we go to my house? i still need help with history.."

DID YOU LIKED IT? I HOPE SO BECAUSE THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS...

THANKS FOR READING.

MAYBE REVIEW THEN I GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE HEART...WEL I WILL NOT TO BE HONEST, BUTR IF YOU RECIEVE A CHOCOLATE HEART THIS WEEK YOU KNOW ITS ME ;)

XoXOo


	2. Chapter 2

KYAAA! YAOI! FAVORITE PAIRING! THEY FOREVER *INSANE SMILE*

TO BE HONEST I THINK WITHOUT ALL THE YAOI INAZUMA ELEVEN IS DOOMED TO CANCELATION...FOK YOU PEOPLE WHO OFFEND GAYS!

I MEAN ALMOST 60% OF THE INAZUMA FANFICS ARE YAOI SO THAT MEANS IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI YOU'RE NOT A 'REAL' FAN

OOPS I JUST SPOKE OUT THE OPINION I HAVE KEPT IN SECRET FOR A YEAR...CHECHECHE...

ANYWAY, ENJOY (for the perverts here: U-WIL-LIKE-THIS-)

* * *

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Suzuno and Aphrodi walked together to the blonde his house, their hands were entangled And the ice user was clinging tight to Aphrodi, not planning to let go of him.

Both the boys still couldnt't believe that they were a real couple now, they whole school had talked about it today, saying that they were the new 'dream-couple' of Raimon Jr High, which made the two even happier then they already were.

"Terumi?" Suzuno looked the blonde in his red eyes. Aphrodi smiled and softly stroked the ice user's hair "what is it Fuusuke?'

He blushed when The white-haired boy kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you..."

the boys had said that almost 20 times this day but they still were keeping on with making sure the other felt comfortable.

"I love you too, my little ice princess.." the blonde softly pecked his lips in Suzuno's neck which earned him a sexy groan from the ice user.

"Terumi...more.." The blue-eyed boy bit his lower lip in excitement when Aphrodi gently squeezed the middle of his pants.

The red eyed boy chuckled "to be honest, i prefer 'fun' instead of studying what about you?"

Suzuno felt his pervy self taking over and he squeezed Aphrodi's You-Know-What back "I share your opinion..."

The blonde stopped walking "Welcome in my home Fuu-chan, my parents are on their honeymoon so we got enough space"

The white-haired boy walked in and Aphrodi closed the door.

The ice user giggled when the red-eyed boy trew him on the brown-leather bench "Can you waith a minute Fuusuke?" he headed to the kitchen.

Suzuno looked a bit around in the living room when he saw a sketchbook with 'MY Suzuno Fuusuke' written on it. he took a look on the first page and saw a sketch of him and Aphrodi kissing named: "Can Dreams Become Reality?"

A tear of happines rolled down the ice user his cheek "He really had a crush on me all along..how sweet.."

suddenly he felt a soft hand on his cheek who wiped the tears away, it turned out to be Aphrodi .

The blonde looked very ashamed, he grabbed Suzuno's face "I didnt hurt you with this drawings, huh? i know theyre perverted, i'm sorry i didnt meant to...mhn..."

The blue-eyed boy cutted of the sentence of his lover with a rough kiss, the red-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Suzuno's neck and deepened the liplock.

Suzuno gently licked the lips of Aphrodi, asking for entrace.

The blonde opened his mouth and moaned out loud when the ice user began to play with his tongue in a VERY fast tempo. The kiss lasted for more then five minutes and when they broke it the boys both knew that this was the ultimate treasure.

"I'm not mad at you Terumi i love you to much to be mad at you, its an honour that you took time to draw me..." Suzuno softly brushed his nose against Aprodi's.

The red-eyed boy sighed relieved, then he lifted his lover up "I made some strawberries with chocolatesauche for you, wanna taste?" He walked to the table and took the plate with the fruit on it.

The ice user licked his lips "Fuusuke looooves chocolate!" he giggled childish "Fuusuke also wants a little sleepover.."

Aphrodi chuckled and shoved a strawberrie in Suzuno's mouth "Terumi says yay!"

They both laughed.

The former Zeus captain winked "Lets talk like this forever!"

Suzuno frowned "Not at school, Nagumo will make fun of me forever, and Rika will film it to post on her Hentaiblog..."

Aphrodi looked shocked "has Rika an hentaiblog?"

The ice user nodded "Its a huge community with nearly 3 million fans, there are also romours that Kogure and Touko came with the idea"

He giggled "Midorikawa works there as model together with Miura they are paid 1000 dollar a day" (this story is going to be something like a spin-off from one of my earlier stories Dirty Picture)

Aphrodi slowly forced Suzuno to lay down on the couch while shoving another strawberrie in his mouth "We could be models too then we can buy a house together and maybe about a couple of years...Marry?"

He kissed the ice user deeply "Shall we do that?"

Suzuno blushed "We dont have any experience and Rika only accepts the bests...the have only two payed models! the rest the film in secret..."

The blonde smiled naughty and kissed him agian at his lips "Then we get some experience tonight.." he unbuttoned Suzuno's jacket and sotly stroked his nipples.

~That Night~

"Are you sure you want this with me?" Aphrodi looked up to his lover, his yes filled with love and care.

The ice user shook a ''yes'' with his head "Who else should give this to me? you're the one i love.." he smiled slightly

Aphrodi smiled back then he took of Suzuno's pants "Nice pants" He blushed like mad, everything was alot more difficult now they were really at it.

The white haired boy shivered in pleasure when The blonde softly stroked his boxers with one finger "this is good...I love you Terumi.."

Aphrodi felt a sweatdrop falling down his cheek, was he really going to take Suzuno's boxers of?

The ice user saw the face of his lover and asked "do you want me to be in the lead?"

The blonde nodded "Y-yes that would be better..." he took of his own boxers and waited for Suzuno's first move on him.

Suzuno smirked, he wanted to do this for a long time and now the moment was there, he gently pumped Aphrodi's member a bit (its T-rated so i censored it a littlebit)

"F-Fuusuke! dont stop!" Aphrodi moaned.

The ice user grinned "its okey my dear we will feel good..."

THANKS FOR READING

IN CHAPTER 3: WILL RIKA MAKE THEM MODELS OR NOT?

(IN THE LAST CHAPTER THEY WILL MARRY...HEHEHEHE)

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKES IT!


End file.
